Glutney's Feast
by AJ Angelique
Summary: Glutney feasts on one particular blonde beauty...but is all as it appears to be? MF


Gluteny's Feast

Disclaimer -  
I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any related characters. If try to make it out I'm lieing, I'll transmute your ass to hell and back! Do I make myself clear?

With that said and done, on with the show!

Gluteny's Feast AJ Angelique

Winery woke up slowly and painfully. Squeezing her eyes shut, she slowly opened them with a light moan to glance around herself. Since she was lying on her back, she stared up at the ceiling to see a single yellow-white light shining down on her. Carefully, she looked around as she ignored the light throb of pain in her head. This only showed her she was laying on a white sheet in some dark room. She knew it wasn't a bed, it was way to hard to be a bed...it had to be a table, makes sense in the long run. But she wasn't just on a table; she was tied up and laid on a rather large platter. Thankfully though, she was still dressed.

It was at that moment though, when Winery heard a low crazed laugh. She quickly craned her head and moved her knees out of the way to see a rather large bald man dressed in black sitting at the end of the table. It was Glutney and he was staring at Winery with his teeth bared, mouth drooling and eyes bugged. Needless to say, Winery was scared by the look on his face and would have expressed said fear if it weren't for the bloody ball gag in her mouth...actually, it was a nice pink color with a large hole in the middle and black leather straps with silver buckles.

If seeing Glutney wasn't scary enough, Winery let out a small shriek of fear when he reached his grubby hands out and wrapped his chubby fingers around the silver platter before he dragged it, and Winery, across the table and closer to him. When he was done though, Glutney just sat there and stared at her as he continued to drool before he finally wiped the drool away with his arm.

"Hmmm, you look good enough to eat," Glutney said in his usual excited tone as he reached out for her again. Winery freaked and closed her eyes as his fingers took hold of her cloths and tore them off her body as if he was peeling a piece of fresh fruit as he threw the shreds of fabric over his shoulder, where they were to flutter to the floor in scattered heaps. Winery shivered with both fear and cold as her body became exposed to the crazed sin before her.

The moment Glutney was done peeling his fruit, he began to drool again as his big hands began to paw Winery's body. Winery began to get mad and tried to voice this as she squirmed around on the platter. Glutney either ignored this or it excited him for he stopped his random pawing to move his hands to her pert breasts and began to knead them like bread dough as he rolled the nipples around between his thumb and forefinger. Winery let out another muffled noise as his actions brought unexpected and unwanted ripples of pleasure in her body as a bright red blush made itself known on her face.

Glutney grinned at Winery's reaction to the ministrations on her breasts so he continued to do so until her breasts were quite red and swollen. Finally, he removed his hands from her breasts and trailed his fingers down her bare stomach until he reached her nest of blonde curls. Winery looked down the valley of her stomach as Glutney began to part her legs as her ankles were still tied together. She let out another muffled noise as she struggled against his hands once again, only to find that the sin was much stronger than her and soon found her legs parted as the rope bite painfully into her skin, which caused her to let out a small cry of pain through the gag.

Glutney grinned once more at this as his fingers parted Winery's fold to expose her glistening flesh, revealing that Winery had indeed enjoyed his earlier ministrations. Glutney grinned once again, this time exposing his white teeth, as he dipped his head down and flipped her legs over his shoulders as he stuck his nose right in her pussy and began to lap up her juices with his sloppy tongue. Winery gasped as his tongue ran along her clit, causing fresh waves of pleasure to ripple through her body as he continued to lap up her milk and honey.

Glutney continued to lick her flesh as added a fat digit into her virgin tunnel. Winery cried as the finger invaded her most private area and snaked its way up to her sweet spot. Once there, the tip of his finger rubbed against the sweet spot roughly, provoking even more waves of pleasure to the point that Winery felt as if she was in a turbulent sea of pleasure till the point that the largest wave crested and crashed upon her, thus throwing her into a body locking orgasm as she gave a strangled cry through the gag. At the same time, Glutney was richly reward with an overflowed of Winery's milk and honey as he greedily lapped up all the fluids.

When it was all over with, Winery relaxed her body as she laid back down on the table and closed her eyes as she panted as best she could though her nose and the hole in the gag. But one moment she was catching her breath, the next as she surprised by went she felt the rope around her ankles being ripped and something hard at her wet entrance. Her eyes quickly opened and she snapped her head up to see the obese sin was not only naked, but positioned at her entrance with his hands on her hips and the same crazed look on his face.

Winery took one look at the situation and it didn't take her long to realize what was going to happen. Her eyes widen with panic and she began to squirm away from the sin. Glutney was quicker though as he kept a steel tight grip on her hips and buried his length in her virgin tunnel in one quick movement. Winery screamed from the pain as she arched her back and titled her head back and squeezed her eyes shut as hot tears rolled down her face. Glutney only savored her pain, as well as the feeling of her around his rock hard length. He then lean forward enough to nip and lick at her exposed neck as he drew back his length and shoved it right back into her again. Winery cried out from both the pain and the pleasure this motion caused, at the same time she shivered under the sin's attention to her neck.

Glutney grinned, pleased that Winery was reacting well to his actions as he traveled his way down her neck to her bare breasts and began to feast on them as he thrusted in and out of her as fast and hard as he could. Winery cried with each hard thrust as the familiar waves of pleasure coursed through her body once again. This time though, Glutney swam the sea of pleasure with her. Winery kept her eyes closed though, refused to even look at the sin who was fucking her brains out at the moment, and doing a very good job at it too. Before long, she could feel herself reaching to vortex once again and she found feel him joining her in the swirl before the climax. Winery came first, releasing another strangled cry as her body found released for the second time. Glutney came right after her and filled her womb with his hot seed to the point that their mixed fluids spilled out of her tunnel and pooled in the platter.

But Winery wasn't to bask in the afterglow this time, for one moment she was locked in the troughs of her orgasm...the next she was no more. This was because Glutney had taken her entire head in his mouth and decapitated her in one bite. Glutney chomped on it a couple times before swallowing it all in one gulp and grinned, quite pleased with his appetizer before he began to work on the rest of his meal...

The silence of the middle of the night was shattered by the strangled cry of Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist. The blonde alchemist sat up in bed, staring ahead into the darkness with a panicked look in his eyes as he panted heavily and his skin was beaded with sweat.

"Ni-san!" came the metallic voice of Alphonise Elric just before the light came one. "Al?" Ed asked tentatively as he turned to his younger brother, whom approached his bed.  
"What's wrong Ed, why did you scream?" Al asked, his voice heavy with worry and concern.  
"I had a nightmare Al...I dreamt..." Ed started to explain but found that he couldn't speak as the dream flashed back to his mind. The whole thing had been sick to begin with but seeing what happened to Winery...it made him shudder with revulsion and fear.

"It's okay Ed. It was only a dream, you're safe here with me," Al said reassuringly. Ed nodded, quietly but numbly.

Even though it was a dream...it had seemed so real...

END 


End file.
